Cherry Blossum Desires
by pictureperfectmovie
Summary: She's beautiful...but tainted. Can Vladislaus accept her back or is she too damaged to want him again. DraculaXOC Rated M for Mature
1. Chapter 1

"She's merely a child Master. What can she possibly do to you?" Verona pleaded as her master stormed out of the Frankenstein Castle.

"What harm?! She's knowledgeable about something and she's telling Anna instead of me. They say they don't know where she comes from, but that she has the skin of a ghost and the eyes of smoke. Her hair is dark like ebony and her lips red like silk. Oh and she is no child Verona, she's a grown woman. She's eighteen and able to take care of herself now that Anna is preoccupied with finding her father. We have very little time to get to her and figure out her secret."

"We cannot go Master." Marishka whimpered. "She looks too much like our sister."

"Have you seen her?" he growled.

"Well…no."

"Then do not pass judgment until you have. I will go fetch her myself." He roared and took off into the sky.

"Anna, where are you going?" Marissa asked as her sister rushed out the door.

"No time to explain Marissa. I have to go check on Velkan. He's setting up a track for the werewolf." Anna paused in her rushed statement to hand Marissa a gun. "Use it if necessary."

Marissa winced when the silver hit her hand and once Anna left she quickly dropped it on the table. She smirked slightly and said "Oh Vladislaus, you know better than to sneak up behind me."

"How do you know my name?" he questioned as he breathed in her scent of cherry blossoms and sage.

"That is of no concern of yours." She said softly and she headed over to rearrange the flowers that were wilting in a vase.

He grasped her hand and pulled her to face his unholy eyes.

"Marissa?" he questioned, peering at her face.

"You left me for dead." She laughed. "Pity that I survived,"

"You didn't survive my bite, I thought I killed you." He stuttered for the first time in over a century.

"I wouldn't believe that in all the time you've been alive, Vladislaus. I know very well that all you wanted was her. She was beautiful wasn't she? Aleera, the oldest of your brides,"

If vampires could have flushed with embarrassment and fury he would have. "You know very well that's not true." He growled.

"Oh really, I do? Then explain to me why you are here now in my house harassing me." She snapped. "Explain to me what you need to know."

"You know my plans and how to keep my children alive." He sighed.

She smirked "You still haven't changed. I knew that as soon as I returned to visit my good friend Anna."

He pushed her up against a wall and said "You are still my bride Marissa. I made you so." He ran his mouth along her cheek sensually and rasped "I could take you right here, right now if I wanted."

"And risk having a live child, you wouldn't dare." She snarled.

"Don't toy with me Marissa. What do you mean?"

"How else do I know of your experiments if I wasn't an experiment myself?" she laughed harshly. "I was in the East for some time and they managed to put what they call a "living seed" in my body, so that if I was impregnated, I would bear a child."

"THEY WHAT?!" Dracula grabbed a vase and threw it in the direction of a window and fell to his knees so that his face was at her stomach. She winced and tried to turn away but he ripped open the cloth of her shirt to reveal a long scar down her stomach. "What did they do to you?!" he stared at her in shock and he grabbed her stomach and pressed his head against it.

A heart beat

"You are supposed to be dead Marissa and you have a HEARTBEAT?"

"Yes…I am alive, yet I am dead on the inside. I feed of the truly living. Emotions…are something I don't comprehend anymore." She turned away, as if she didn't believe the statement.

"None at all…" he paused.

"Oh I feel one Vladislaus. It's love. Something you'll never understand." She attempted to pull her smaller body out of his grip but fell forward into his arms when he tugged her back.

"How dare you Marissa Angelia Dragulia. HOW DARE YOU SAY I DON'T LOVE!" He roared and he sank his fangs into her stomach.

She screeched loudly and struggled in his arms as the wound healed over, but he licked the blood off his lips.

"That blood, that unearthly blood, runs through you because of my veins. It runs through you because I wanted to be with you."

"LIES!" She yelled "You never wanted me! You wouldn't have left me to die." She fell to the ground sobbing crimson tears and pointed to the window. "Please just leave Vladislaus, before you hurt me again."

"I'm not leaving without you." He said coldly. "You belong to me and you hold the key to something I've dreamed of for a long time."

"I'm not a baby making machine." She growled, her eyes still focused on the ground.

"How are you going to explain to Anna why there's blood on the floor? You have a choice Marissa. You can be discovered by Anna and destroyed, or come with me back to Castle Dracula. You have a good second to choose."

She stood on her feet and said "I will go with you Count. But expect nothing of me. I refuse to fall for you again."

"You have no say in the matter of whether you fall in love or not. Fate decides that." He said simply. He held out his hand and she took it feebly. "Come my beauty…let us take off into the night." He paused. "The villagers said you had a nickname. What was it?"

She looked him in the eyes "Cherry blossom."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They flew over the country side, saying nary a word to each other. She flew beside him, her leathery wings beating silently. He watched her breathlessly. She was an amazing creature. Her eyes seemed to dart about as she observed the area. "Is something bothering you my love?" he questioned as the landed in the snow to allow her to catch her breath.

"I am partially human Vladislaus. I lose my breath occasionally…" she went to continue when he pressed his lips to hers.

"No more words." He commanded "You are too beautiful to complain." He held her in his arms and kissed her, enjoying the fullness of her lips. She responded hesitantly, as if unsure of herself. "For being such a confidant woman, you are acting very feeble in my arms." He said softly. "What is wrong?"

"I feel unwell." She looked away and stared towards the woods. "They are coming." She muttered. She pulled herself away from Dracula and moved towards.

"Who is coming Marissa?" he said in a calm voice, but if he had a heart, it'd be racing.

"The villagers," she whispered. "They come for the monster."

"We must retrieve it then." He grabbed her hand and picked her up in his arms.

"Vladislaus please…I can fly by myself." She sighed.

"Silence Marissa, there is no time for arguments." He turned into his hell beast form and took off into the sky.

They reached Castle Frankenstein to see the doctor himself standing over his creation. She stood in the corner as the Count intimidated the doctor, trying to force him to hand over the creature to him. When he refused and held up a sword to protect himself, fear ran through Marissa's veins. She saw her Vladislaus, grab the man by the throat and bare his fangs and she felt hot tears run down her face. "No…" she muttered "What have you become?!" she ran out of the room and he heard him yell "Marissa!"

She was afraid of him. His love had been frightened by him murdering the man in the way of his children's life. He chased after her to find her avoiding the monster in the hallway. He looked at her and pointed to the windmill and a confused Marissa nodded.

Dracula cursed. He'd have to catch her and then get the creature. He wouldn't get far on his bad leg.

She watched the monster leave when she felt his cold breath on her neck. She yelped and turned around to face him.

"Marissa," he pleaded as he approached her. She tripped and fell backwards and he caught her nimbly. "Marissa, please do not fear me. Everybody fears me."

"You killed him. You killed that man because he wouldn't let you use that creature." She stuttered. "What if I do not give in to you? You will destroy me too?!"

His hands found her scar again and he rubbed it slightly. "No, I won't harm you." He could feel her quiver and finally lay her head on her shoulder

"Vladislaus get me out of here." She muttered as he stroked her back fondly.

"My love I will get you out of here once I recapture the monster." He said softly. "Now tell me where he was headed."

"To a windmill." She said softly. "You will have to hurry."

He nodded and took out the window and she heard the screech of his brides. "Typical whores." She muttered when she found herself face to face with "Velkan," she gasped.

"How did you get here and what happened to your stomach?" he demanded.

"I…I walked."

"A likely tale Miss Marissa, tell me what you are now and I'll gladly refrain from killing you." He growled.

"Velkan, it's not what you think…I…" she started to say but he forced her against the wall with his sword at her throat.

"Where is the monster?"

"He's at the windmill." She replied angrily, noticing the sharpness and thickness of the blade.

"Velkan Valerious, you are a feisty one." He heard the Count's voice. "Why are you threatening an innocent girl?"

"She is no innocent girl Count. She's just like you." Velkan snapped.

"Oh contraire young man, she is nothing like me. She is a sweet, caring person who has been greatly mistreated by a "gentleman" such as you."

Velkan turned his sword on Dracula, to which the Count in turn saw Marissa's eyes flare with fury. "Velkan," she said softly, and once he turned around she backhanded him across the face, sending him flying. The Count stared at her and she shrugged "It had to be done."

She slid her back down the wall and sat on the ground with her head in her hands. "Why do I do these things?" she sighed. "Anna will never forgive me." She looked at Velkan's unconscious body and muttered "What an ass."

That time Dracula really stared. "Since when have you used language like that Marissa?"

"I have since I felt like killing Velkan." She sighed and pulled herself up from the floor. She felt something warm trickle down her stomach and she looked down to see a small line of blood run from her scar. She quickly put her hand over it and the skin immediately healed over.

He rushed to her side and stared at her stomach. "What happened that you did not heal quicker?"

"It does that when it's around my time to breed." She sighed. "I become more human like."

"Then why are you not letting off that sweet smell of heat?" he questioned.

"I'm not in heat yet." She sighed again. "The process has just started."

He moved in close to her and said "So if we slept together...you would not get pregnant just yet?"

"No," she said slowly 'Why do you…?" She couldn't finish her sentence because his lips were on hers in a flash.

"Te iubesc draga mea." He growled as he nuzzled her neck gently. She let out a pleasured mewl as he continued to lavish her neck with kisses and love bites. "Come away with me Marissa to Castle Dracula. Come learn what I could have offered you a while ago."

"To Castle Dracula," she whispered softly.


End file.
